My Emotions
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: "His hands are exactly what I'm worried about." Tony huffed. "I am confident that Steve can act professionally and respectfully towards your daughter, you act as though he is some sort of deviant." Fury scoffed. "As I've said before Nick, I don't trust a man who doesn't have a dark side." Tony huffed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Andy was Tony's 19 year old daughter and she was the youngest female, mutant diplomat. She was an empath, which made dealing with foreign affairs much easier. Steve was assigned to accompany her to the UN, which Tony wasn't thrilled about.

"Why can't I just go with her?" Tony questioned Fury.

"Because you are needed here Stark, You and Dr. Banner have a number of projects to finish. Andrea will be in safe hands with Captain Rogers." Fury told him.

"His hands are exactly what I'm worried about." Tony huffed.

"I am confident that Steve can act professionally and respectfully towards your daughter, you act as though he is some sort of deviant." Fury scoft.

"As I've said before Nick, I don't trust a man who doesn't have a dark side." Tony huffed.

"I suggested that if you have a complaint you take it to Steve, I'm not removing him from this assignment and that his final. Not only is Andrea your daughter, but she is an important government official, I wouldn't risk her safety by letting just anyone escort her." Meanwhile Andy was packing her bags and getting ready to leave. She had put on a pinstriped skirt, baby blue buttoned down shirt, and black heels, before twisting her brunette hair into a bun. She heard a knock on the door and Jarvis alerted her that Steve was waiting for her. She opened the door and was greeted by the smiling super soldier.

"Are you almost ready Miss Stark?" He questioned.

"I'm ready." She told him and grabbed her stuff.

"I can take that for you." Steve offered.

"No it's ok, I've got it." At that moment Tony walked out of the elevator.

"How about I take your bags out to the car so you and your dad can say goodbye?" Steve suggested.

"Actually Rogers, I want to speak with you." Tony said angrily.

"Is something wrong Tony?" Steve asked.

"If so much as a hair is out of place when Andy returns, I will make you wish that they never thawed you out." Tony growled.

"Tony I assure you nothing is going to happen, as soon as the conference is over I'm bringing her straight back here, unharmed." Andy could feel the tension, she wanted to mediate, but she knew that would probably only make Tony angrier. Steve and Andy finally got on the private jet and they tried to relax a little, as Andy went over her notes.

"Andy, you trust me don't you?" Steve questioned and looked over at her.

"Of course Steve, I trust you with my life. Don't pay attention to my dad, he is overprotective and ridiculous." She told him as she highlighted something in her notebook.

"So, what's your speech about?" Steve wondered.

"It's a discussion on mutant treatment and celebrating mutants coming of age." She told him.

"It must have been hard." Steve said.

"What?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Dealing with your mutation in the public eye."

"It was difficult, we kept it hidden for awhile. Truth be told, I think dad was a little ashamed to have a mutant kid, a lot of people still are." She sighed.

"In my day mutants had to hide, it was awful. A lot of my friends disappeared and no one batted in eye." He told her.

"Human mutant relations have come far, but they are still strained." She huffed. Alarms started to sound and Andy tensed. The flight attendant walked out and assured them that everything was under control, but Andy knew differently.

"You can't lie to an empath, but I appreciate the attempt. Steve something tells me we should brace for impact." Andy could feel the panic rising with in Steve, she didn't like messing with people's emotions, but she used her power to calm him down. Andy knew if Steve was calm and focused, they all had a better chance of surviving. It all happened so slow, yet so fast. Steve grabbed Andy as the plane went down. They landed in the water, they searched for the others, but to no avail. The two swam to a small island that was only a few meters away, and dragged themselves on the shore. Steve looked Andy over as she shivered violently.

"Andy you're freezing, come here." She crawled over to him and he wrapped himself around her. When she was a little warmer Steve made a fire and they huddled in front of it.

"Can you feel the pilot or the flight attendant?" Steve wondered and she shook her head.

No, either they're too far away or they're dead." She sighed. Andy took off her watch and looked at it.

"Maybe if I can dry this out I can get a message to my dad." She told him.

"Through your watch?" Steve asked in confusion.

"It's not a watch, it's a communication device, but it's waterlogged."

"We need to find water and food, who knows how long we could be here." Steve huffed.

"I can make a water purifier, I just need a couple of plastic bottles, I'm sure some have washed up on shore." She suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll make spear and try to catch some fish." The each worked on these projects and regrouped.

"The water will be clean by night fall."

"I caught a couple fish, I'll get some more in the morning." They made a pretty good team, unlike Tony she could work with someone without her ego getting in the way. Andy didn't understand why Tony didn't like Steve, he was sweet and gracious.

"Steve, I should tell you… when the plan was going down I used my power on you to keep you calm. I'm sorry, I know shouldn't have done that, I just figured if you were calm it would give us all a better chance." She apologized, she could tell he wasn't mad at her, but it was a little harder to read him than other people. She had problems reading strong willed people, they tended to be more complex.

"It's ok, I could feel you scrambling around in my head, you were just doing what you thought was best." As night fell the air grew cold.

"Andy, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but it's going to get even colder and you could get sick, I think it would be best if we slept together." It took a second for his mind to realize what his mouth had said and a blush spread across his face. "I mean huddle for warmth." He added and cleared his throat.

"I knew what you meant steve and that's fine, just be warned, I've been told that I snore, loudly." she giggled.

Andy was the first to wake up the following morning and she felt something against the back of her thigh that made her flush. Andy slipped away from Steve to avoid the awkwardness, she didn't want to embarrass him because of his biology. Steve's feelings were influencing her as well, but she just tried to block it out, she hated the unwanted tension her powers caused at times. Andy went to gather the clean water from the day before, and she came back to find Steve sitting uncomfortably with bright red cheeks.

"Steve… do you need a moment alone?" Andy asked awkwardly.

"No, I'm ok."

"Steve… I can feel all of your emotions… the sooner you take care of it.. The less awkward things will be. I'll go look around for some fruit… or something" Andy walked off, hoping she hadn't upset Steve. Andy collected some coconuts and looked around, after 20 minutes she nearly fell over when a sense of total ecstasy washed over her and she realized she could probably turn back. She lugged the coconuts back to where they were camped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The days were as blistering hot as the nights were cold. Steve had constructed a small shelter for them out of large leaves and branches.

"I'm going to see if I can find a stream. Not all of the salt is coming out in the filtering process and we are both kind of ripe." Andy announced.

"I'll come with you." The two looked around and finally found a stream with a waterfall running into it.

"It's not shower in a hotel suite, but it'll do." She said and giggled. "So do you want to go first?" She asked.

"You can… but I should probably stay here, I heard some wild animals the other night." He told her. "I'll turn my back."

"Ok." Steve turned and she undressed, Andy stepped under the waterfall and let it wash over her. The cool water felt amazing on her sunburned skin and she didn't realize she was making happy noises, until she felt a shift in Steve's emotional state. What was Steve's deal? It was like he could get excited with the change of the wind. She'd given Steve some alone time every day, she thought maybe it was the stress of the situation, or maybe it was their constant close proximity. Andy had a feeling this was going to end with sex on the beach, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Andy got out of the water and put her clothes back on before taping Steve on the shoulder. He laughed and she cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You look like a drowned rat." He told her before pushing her hair out of her face.

"The water feels great on the sunburn." She told him as he walked towards the water.

"So I heard."

"Sorry about that, look I can't be the only one feeling this tension. I know how this is going to end and I say we just get it over with." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked and walked back, having just taken off his shirt.

"Steve I can feel everything you feel and it's driving me insane, how are you always so excited?" She questioned.

"Sorry, it's the serum, it made me more sensitive to certain things. I can usually block it out, but having you cuddled up to me every night is making it worse, but it's the only way you can stay warm." Steve sighed.

"So let's just sleep together, Steve at this point it's inevitable." She huffed.

"Can't you just turn your power off?" He questioned.

"It's not that simple, I'm not very good at controlling it when I'm stressed." Andy told him.

"Ok, we do this, we both relieve a little stress and then things go back to normal." Steve said.

"Ok, sounds good." Steve cleaned up in the stream and they went back to their camp site. Steve laid back on their makeshift bed and Andy sat on his lap. She let out a shaky breath.

"Nervous?" He asked and she nodded. "Is that your emotion or mine?" He wondered. She thought for amount.

"You're nervous too. But why?" She questioned.

"Because I don't want to screw this up, this is your first time isn't?" He questioned.

"How can you tell?"

"Because you won't even say the word sex." He chuckled.

"I actually figured you were a virgin too." She said and blushed.

"Well I'm not a virgin, but I haven't been with anyone since 1945, so apologies if am I a bit rusty." He said and bit his lip.

"It's alright, I won't notice." Steve grabbed the hem of her shirt and stopped.

"We can stop at anytime, just say the word, I won't be upset. I'll go slow." They took turns undressing each other.

"Is it ok if I kiss you?" Steve wondered and she shook her head.

"No… I've never kissed anyone before I don't want to waste it on a one time thing." She said quietly.

"Andy are you sure you want to do this? Giving up your virginity is way bigger than your first kiss. Besides we don't have any protection." He reminded her.

"It's ok, I'm on birth control, the injection, I should be good for a few more weeks. Steve I want to do this, I'm really stressed and I need this." She whined.

"Ok." They started and at first it was uncomfortable and awkward, Andy almost asked him to stop, but then she felt an intense wave of pleasure wash over her. Steve was gentle and he made sure she was satisfied before he let himself finish. When they were done Andy rolled off of him and nuzzled against his side.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Good." She sighed as she caught her breath. "Really good. I'm going to go clean up."

"I'll come with you." The two cleaned up, not caring to hide themselves this time. Andy scanned Steve's emotions, he was happy and relaxed, while Andy was kind of a mess. She had worked so hard to repair the Stark reputation and she had just thrown herself at her bodyguard and best friend. None of this would have happened if it weren't for her powers, they wouldn't have been on that plane if she weren't a freak. Freak… that word brought back so many painful memories. When the public first found out, that word had been keyed into the side of her car. One time Tony got drunk and called her that, she always wondered if he really meant it.

"You have a tattoo." Steve said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I just noticed it." Andy had gotten a tattoo on her upper arm shortly after she turned 18, Tony had flipped out, maybe that's part of why she did it. At one angle the tattoo said beauty and at another it said pain.

"It signifies beauty from pain." She told him.

"Well you're so beautiful, I'd hate to see the pain you've been through." Steve said.

"It's not that much, with the amount of pain I've been through, I should look like a gargoyle." She joked. Once they got back to camp Steve caught them some dinner and they ate in front of the fire.

"The first thing I'm doing when we get rescued is raiding dad's liquor cabinet." She sighed.

"You're too young to drink."

"That's never stopped a Stark before. I could probably drink Thor under the table." She snorted.

"Now that I'd like to see. When I get back I'm eating a steak and swearing off fish for life." He added.

"I hope they find us soon, I tried drying out the watch but it's completely damaged. I hate this, feeling useless. I guess I should be used to it by now." She sighed and held back tears.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked as he scooted closer to her.

"I've always been the stupid Stark, the Stark that barely graduated, the Stark that quit college." She told him as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"Andy you aren't useless and you aren't stupid. You've given hope to mutant kids that look up to you. You've written incredible speeches to bring people together. You don't have to be just like your father or grandfather to be important." She nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Let's get some rest, who knows, maybe we'll be rescued tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It took two more weeks for the team to find them and they were immediately taken to med bay.

"They suffered from nothing worse than severe sunburns and slightly malnutrition. Dr. Cho is going create a diet for Steve, but I figured you'd want to contact Andy's personal nutritionist." Bruce told Tony.

"Yes, I'll call him immediately." Tony confirmed. Andy had started seeing a nutritionist when she was younger and had trouble with her weight. Tony would have been fine with her being a little heavier than most, she was his daughter and he loved her, but when she started getting made fun of in the papers he had to step in.

"So other than the sunburn and malnutrition she is alright?" Tony questioned.

"She is fine Tony, you can go see her if you'd like." Tony walked into the medbay where a nurse was applying burn cream to Steve and Andy. Tony gave Steve a sideways glance before looking back at Andy.

"I knew I should have gone with you."

"Dad if it weren't for Steve I would have died, I think you should apologize to him." She said. Tony scowled and looked back over at the super soldier begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry Spangles, I was wrong. Thank you for taking care of Andy."

"It was no problem Tony, but you need to give your daughter a little more credit. She is a good, strong, intelligent woman that you've made feel small because she is different and that's really wrong." Steve snarled.

"Steve don't." Andy sighed.

"Is this about the mutant thing, don't let her rope you into that. She doesn't have to be this way, none of them do, they have injections to fix it. I tried to get her to take the cure, to be normal, but she wouldn't." Tony said and tears gathered in Andy's eyes.

"You don't love me Tony Stark! You don't love me and you never have! You say you don't want to be like Howard, but you're just like him! When things got too hard for you, you sent me away, just like Howard did you. You care more about your image than you do me. You care more about Stark industry than you do me! You got drunk and called me a freak when I was 13, do you have any idea how bad that hurt?" Andy said and stomped off.

"There is nothing wrong with her, but there is something wrong with you." Steve said and went after her. Steve found her sobbing in his room.

"I took the injections, it didn't work… so I lied and told him I never took them. I thought telling him they didn't work would just make me seem like more of a freak." She cried.

"Hey Shh…. it's ok, you aren't a freak, Tony is just an ass." Steve soothed her.

"Cap said a bad language word." Andy joked and giggled, Steve smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, well I do that when people are mean to nice dames." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I need a drink." She sighed and wiped her face. Steve grabbed a bottle of whiskey off of his shelf and a couple plastic cups. Steve gave her enough to settle her nerves, but not enough to get her drunk.

"Steve?"

"Yes doll?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course." Andy laid awake in Steve's arms as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I just realized we never showered… do you mind if I?"

"No I don't mind, go ahead." She got up and walked towards the bathroom Before turning back.

"Do you want to come with me? I think I might be a little tipsy." She lied. The two had gotten used to doing everything together, Steve didn't blame her for wanting one last shower. The two undressed and stepped under the warm spray. Steve massaged her scalp with shampoo and she sighed happily.

"Steve, this isn't something friends do is it?" She asked.

"I don't know… I mean I've showered with Bucky before, but I didn't help him scrub his back." He joked. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They drifted closer as they were interrupted by Jarvis.

"Miss Stark, your father would like to speak with you in the lab." The AI announced.

"Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes." The two finished cleaning up and Steve let Andy borrow some clothes.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Andy kissed his cheek and left. She nervously made her way to the elevator. She sighed and breathed in Steve's scent. She knew she was falling for him, and she felt as though Steve was falling for her as well. If Tony wouldn't accept her, at least she knew Steve would. The elevator opened and she saw Tony sitting at his desk while Bruce tinkered with a piece of machinery.

"Hey sweetheart. Come sit down, Pepper brought down some snacks." He offered as she walked over. There was a plate of frosted sugar cookies on the desk, she took one and nibbled on it.

"Look I want to apologize, I know I wasn't the best father, and I'm sorry I couldn't accept you. After you left the med bay I listened to some of your speeches, I should have been listening all along. I'm so sorry I called you a freak, you're not a freak. I love you, I'm so glad you're home and I will do anything to make this up to you." Tony told her.

"Attend a mutant rights convention with me next Saturday."

"Consider it done, I'll have Jarvis put it on my calendar and clear my schedule for that day." Tony told her. "Now… I haven't seen you in a month, can I have a hug?" He questioned. Andy stood up and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to have you back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

It was the day of the mutants rights convention, Andy had on a shirt that said 'Mutants are just like you, we put our pants on one leg at a time' and had a picture of a furry pair of legs on it. Tony was dressed snazzy as usual and Steve has on Jeans and a plaid button up shirt.

"Umm… out of curiosity… why is Spangles coming?" Tony questioned and folded his arms like a petulant toddler.

"Because I support Andy and I want to hear her speech." Steve said and grabbed his brown leather Jacket. lol Pepper walked into the room as she put in her earrings.

"Sorry I can't make it to the convention Sweetie, but I've got four meetings to attend." Pepper said and kissed the top of her step daughter's head.

"It's fine, I know you'd be there if you could. Hey have you seen my pink jacket?" Andy wondered.

"I knew you hadn't been sleeping in your room, I put it under your comforter." Pepper told her.

"Why haven't you been sleeping in your room?" Tony asked and Andy could sense superficial anger rising within him.

"Look, on the island it got really cold at night and Steve and I got used to cuddling at night, that's all." She confessed. The two still hadn't talked about their almost kiss in the shower, or the possibility of furthering their relationship.

"If you two are dating that's alright, you can tell us." Pepper said.

"We're not, we're just friends." Andy said defensively. She felt Steve's emotions shift, he felt sad and hurt.

"I'll meet you downstairs pal." Steve said coldly and left the room.

"Baby girl go after him, you'll regret it if you don't." Tony sighed. Andy raced out the door and down the stairs, trying to beat the elevator. She reached it just as Steve was stepping out. The lobby was full of Shield personal, but she didn't care.

"Steve, I'm sorry, you're not just a friend. Truth be told I'm in love with you and I regret not letting you kiss me." She told him. Steve walked over and scooped her up in his arms.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes!" Steve kissed her fervently and the lobby boomed with the sound of clapping.

"Whooo! Mrs. America!" One of the agents yelled and Steve couldn't help but chuckle.

"That has a nice ring to it." They eventually got to the convention, the limo ride was awkward to say the least. Tony kept staring at their intertwined hands.

"So, do I get to call you dad now?" Steve asked, breaking the tension.

"I get to have the boyfriend talk later right? You know the one where I threaten him within an inch of his life." Tony scoffed.

"Dad, Steve, can you two just not fight today? This convention is important to me." Andy said seriously.

"I'm sorry." Steve cooed.

"We're both sorry baby girl, I promise we won't fight the rest of the day." They both kept to their promises and they enjoyed her speech. The convention had venders selling pro-mutant stuff, but outside anti-mutant protesters raged. One man came up to Andy.

"Abomination! You'll burn! You all will!" He yelled and spat in her face. Andy used her power to bring him to a sobbing mess on his knees long enough for them to get away. When they got back in the limo Steve wiped the spit off of her face and made sure she was alright.

"There were cameras, that'll be on the news." She sighed, fighting back tears.

"Hey don't think about that right now, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're ok." Steve said and held her close.

"I have half a mind to blast that creeps leg off." Tony growled. They went back to the tower, Andy sat on the bed watching the news while Steve disappeared into the bathroom.

"Today Andrea Stark brought a protester to his knees outside of a mutants rights convention, many anti-mutant groups are asking authorities to take action, though there was no sign of physical injury." A newscaster said as more tears welled in Andrea's eyes. She just wanted to have a fun day, with people like her, doing something good for their cause, but off course it had to be ruined. Steve stepped out of the bathroom and motioned for Andy to follow him and she did.

"Steve I'm not in the mood for a shower, I just want to sleep." She groaned.

"No you just want to watch the news and obsess over what happened. How about a bath and a foot rub instead?" He offered and she looked at the tub which was full of lavender scented bubbles and floating candles. Steve helped her undress and she climbed into the tub. She stuck her feet out of the side and Steve gently started to massage them, she let out a soft moan and laid her head against the tiled wall.

"Haven't heard that in a while." He chuckled.

"I don't deserve you Steve, you're too good."

"You deserve the best doll." After the bath the two engaged in slow, sensual love making. There was a rougher side to Steve, that Andy could tell he was holding back.

"St… St… Steve." She panted.

"Yeah doll?" He asked with a grunt.

"Stop holding back." She ordered, but he did the last thing she wanted, he stopped all together and she let out a pitiful whimper.

"Andy I don't want to hurt you, and you're still new to this. I promise when you're a little more experienced then I'll get a little rougher." He said and continued.

"Steve don't treat me like I'm gonna break!" She growled and somehow managed to flip them over, effectively taking the lead. Part of her, the lust crazed, animalistic part, wanted to make him get rougher by using her abilities. Steve could feel her poking around inside his head.

"If you use your power on me during sex, you'll be taking cold showers for a month!" He told her, she could tell he wasn't necessarily angry, but he was irritated with her. She mumbled a quiet apology as she felt all traces of her arousal fizzle out of existence. Neither one of them got to finish, the moment was over, she had ruined it. She had probably just ruined everything, they had just gotten together and she had to screw it up by being selfish. Andy rolled over and fell asleep, hoping Steve would still be there in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following morning her fears were confirmed when she woke up to an empty bed. Andy sighed and pulled on some sweatpants and a tank top. She went into the kitchen area and started to make chocolate chip pancakes, her comfort food. As she was preparing the ingredients she knocked over a measuring cup full of milk, she looked down at it and started to cry, literally cry over spilled milk. If she wasn't so upset, she would have laughed. Steve walked in and looked over at her.

"Oh babydoll, let me help you." He helped her clean up the mess then he took her into his arms and dried her tears.

"Come in baby, let's go talk." They went back to his room and sat in the on bed.

"Is this about last night?" He questioned and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't even thought about doing that, you have every right to be mad at me." She sobbed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Doll I'm not mad, it's water under the bridge. I'm sorry you didn't get to finish last night, but I had to let you know that wasn't ok." He told and she nodded in understanding. "I promise I can give you what you need and I will, you just have to have a little patience. Now, how about I make up for last night and then help you finish making breakfast?" He offered and she smiled. It's was quick and sloppy, but she couldn't have been happier, Steve even let loose a little once or twice. He freaked out a bit when he saw that he had left some bruises on her hips, but she told him she would wear them proudly. Afterward they went into the kitchen and resumed breakfast. Tony walked in and sniffled the air.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Tony asked.

"Yep, you're just in time." Suddenly Steve And Tony's communicators went off.

"Sorry princess, looks like Capsicle and I have to go." Tony said and grabbed a pancake for the road.

"See you tonight, I wish I could stay." Steve said and kissed her.

"It's ok, I have to make a conference call with Professor Xavier. Love you."

"Love you too." As soon as Steve left Andy call the Professor, she knew his class schedules so she was confident he'd answer. Andy sat there nervously as he picked up and his face appeared on screen.

"Miss Stark, long time no see. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, but there is something I need to talk to you about." She said, biting her lip.

"Something to do with your powers?" She nodded.

"I find myself wanting to use them for the wrong reasons." She confessed.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, could you give me an example." He face heated up. Could she really tell her mentor about trying to take advantage of her boyfriend during an intimate moment? Andy made her confession through guilt ridden tears.

"Well this certainly isn't a step in the right direction, I suggest meditation and careful note taking. If you have any other issues I would advise that you come visit the mansion."

"Thank you professor."

"It's no problem Andrea, please come to the school soon, the staff does enjoy your speeches." She gave him a soft smile.

"Will do Professor." After hanging up she retrieved some candles and put on some soothing music before starting her meditation. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Her mind was racing and she could feel the emotions of the whole tower at once, wasn't this supposed to be relaxing? She tapped into something, something dark. A chill bolted down her spine and she gripped the carpet. Visions of death and destruction flashed behind her eyes. She broke the connection and sat back on her heels.

"Ok, meditation was a bad idea." She mumbled under her breath. She knew those thoughts and emotions had to be coming from a prisoner, she had to go somewhere away from everyone. That was when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Jarvis, can you call Matt Murdock for me?"

"Of course Miss Stark, would you like his work number or personal line?"

"Personal." Jarvis dialed and Matt's voice rang through the speakers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt it's Andy, do you mind if I use your sensory deprivation chamber for a few hours? I need some peace and quiet." She asked hopefully.

"You know you're always welcome at casa Murdock." Andy left a note for Steve that said she was visiting a friend, she would explain the rest to him later. After a few hour of uninterrupted thought and relaxation she climbed out of the chamber and saw Matt.

"Hey Murdock." She greeted and started drying herself off.

"Hey Start, long time no… well.. Hear I guess." He said and chuckled.

"Thanks for letting me use the chamber Matt, I really needed it."

"Want a drink before you go?"

"I feel like I shouldn't be drinking in front if a lawyer." She joked.

"Why? I can't see you." He snickered.

"Raincheck? My boyfriend should be back from his mission by now, I need to get back." Matt was disappointed, but understanding. Andy and Matt had dated when they were younger, but it didn't work out, it had been around the time her powers were developing and the stress was too much for their relationship to handle. Andy gave Matt a quick hug and left. When she got back to the tower she found Steve in the bath.

"Hey sexy." She said and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"It was ok, I missed you."

"I missed you too. How about you get in here with me? I could wash your back… or other parts." He chuckled devilishly. Andy undressed and sat down between Steve's legs. She relaxed against his chest and he lightly massaged her scalp. Andy turned and started nibbling on Steve's neck. The door opened, Andy's face reddened and she nearly jumped out of her skin. There was Bucky standing in the doorway, with a shocked look on his face.

"The tower is under attack." He announced and left at record speed. The two got out of the tub and quickly dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Andy sat nervously in the panic room of the tower, trying to stay mentally connected to the team, but not interfere. Andy wanted to help, but Tony said no, not until she had had more training. She could feel Steve's anxiety starting pick up and so did her's. She wanted to calm him, but she knew it would be wrong and she didn't want to jeopardize the mission or the team. Then she felt it, a mixture of pain, anger, and irritation. Steve was hurt and pissed. She sent out a wave of calm, but in a matter of seconds a new bout of anger rose within him. It was a few hours before the team came in and Andy was released from the panic room. She found Steve, who was in the common room with the rest of the team, and he was still really mad. She went to ask him if he was ok, but he brushed her off.

"We need to talk, go to my room I'll be there in a second." He ordered. Tony was about to say something about bossing his daughter around.

"We don't need your input dad." Andy said and went to Steve's room. She didn't like the idea of Steve ordering her around, but he probably had a good reason. Andy waited nervously on the bed, her pulse quickened as she felt him grow closer. Steve walked in and started to change out of his uniform.

"What happened?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"You should know, you were digging around in my head the whole time. I don't understand, you say you know messing with my head is wrong, yet you keep doing it." He growled.

"I'm sorry Steve." She apologized. "I've been having a hard time controlling it lately, especially when it comes to you." Andy explained.

"You have to get a handle on it, you distracted me during a mission, you put the team at risk." He scolded and she looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as a salty tear slipped off her nose. He made no attempt to comfort her. Steve put his shoes on and laced them up.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

"Debriefing, come on, Fury will want to talk to you too." Andy nodded, she wiped her tears with her sweater sleeve and sniffled. Andy attempted to calm herself, knowing Tony would flip out and assume the worst if he saw her crying. All the avengers sat in a boardroom, talking about what had just happened. Then Steve embarrassed Andy in front of the whole team by telling them what she had done, as if she didn't already feel bad enough.

"In light of recent events, what happened tonight and what happened with the protester, It would be in Miss Stark's best interest to spend some time in a mutant rehabilitation facility." Fury announced.

"With all due respect Fury, I am a diplomate, I've dedicated my life to taking down those types of institutions. Mutants are abused and treated like animals in those facilities." She said, Tony visibly winced as she spoke, remembering the months he'd left her in one of those places. When he visited her he found her terrorfied and half dead, he never forgave himself for that.

"No way in hell is she going there!" He growled, slamming his hands on the table.

"This facility is Shield owned and operated, I can assure you, that she will be perfectly safe."

"Don't I get a say in this? This is my life, this mutant mind and body belongs to me, you can't make those kinds of choices. Fury I never signed a contract with you, you have no control over my life." She barked and stomped out of my room. Anger radiated off of her like heat off a paved road. She went to her room and locked the door behind her. As she expected there was a knock, but she ignored it.

"Miss Stark, Captain Rogers is at the door."

"I know Jarvis." She groaned.

"Baby please open the door, I'm not mad."

"Well I am, so piss off!" She barked through the door.

"Andy I'll break the door down."

"Go ahead!" She shouted back, so he did. The door came off the hinges and she sat on the bed with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going to let them send you away." Steve told her.

"But you let them talk about me! Like I was a child! Like I wasn't even in the room!" She spat. "After all the work I've put into mutant rights, to just have it stripped away from me, like I'm less than human!" Steve jolted back as her eyes glowed bright green.

"Baby please calm down." Steve said and slowly approached her. She jerked away spastically and threw a shelf at him with hulk like strength, luckily she had really bad aim.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, but he didn't.

"Jarvis lock the room down."

"Yes Captain Rogers." Another door descended where the other had been.

"Baby you aren't less than human. I'm sorry if we made you feel that way. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, I was insensitive and I realize that now." Her eyes returned to a soft blue and she looked at the destruction she had caused. She broke into tears and he engulfed her in his arms. He picked her up, disengaged lock down, and took her to solitary. He didn't want to, but it was protocol. Steve told the shield medical staff what had happened and they did a brainscan. Andy was nervous and uncomfortable, Steve assured her that everything was ok. Steve talked to Dr. Cho while Andy slept off a sedative that they had given her.

"Her left frontal lobe and temporal lobes aren't functioning properly." Dr. Cho explained.

"What does that mean?" Steve wondered aloud.

"We think the part of her brain that controls her empathic ability is over taking her left frontal lobe and temporal lobes, the parts of her brain that are in charge of making moral judgments." Cho expounded.

"What about the green eyes and super strength?" He questioned.

"Well Doctor Banner was in his cell, calming down around the same time, I believe she could have accidentally tapped into the hulk's mind." Cho said.

"What can we do?"

"There are only two options and neither are pleasant. Mutant rehabilitation or a brain surgery, that would likely fail." Cho said and Steve sighed. He put his head in his hands, trying to collect herself. "These centers aren't as bad as they used to be, you can even stay with her while she receives treatment." Cho assured him with a encouraging smile. Steve went back to see Andy just as she was waking up. She made space for him on the bed and patted it.

"Baby, there isn't enough room and I'm heavy." He told her and his groggy girlfriend pouted. He sighed and gave in. He decided to let her rest and explain everything in the morning.

***I hope you are enjoying this story so far, comments and kind feedback is always welcomed.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying. I was just wondering about the rating of this story. It is a bit racier than some of my others. If you think I should change it from T to M let me know.***

Andy sat in the passenger seat, holding Steve's hand as the pulled into the Pleasant Valley Mutant Rehabilitation facility. All of their clothes were in the trunk along with the new bedset Tony had boughten them.

"Are you ready?" He asked and she shook her head, gripping her hand a little tighter. "Ok, we can sit for a few more minutes. It'll be ok, they'll take you back for a quick mental and physical exam and by the time you're done I'll have the new bedspread on the bed and we can cuddle." He told her. They went inside and Steve signed them in.

"You're the live in caregiver?" The woman at the front desk ask.

"Yes." She handed him papers and led Andy back to see the doctor. Steve sat down to read the papers. It said that as a live in caregiver he had certain responsibilities, which he was fine with. It stated that he was free to leave whenever he wished, but Andy had to be signed out and permitted to leave by a doctor, again he was fine with that. The papers didn't say anything too outlandish, and he signed them willingly. Steve handed the papers back and unpacked the car. He went to their assigned room to make it nice for Andy. It was small, there was no kitchen or dining area, Just a bed, tv, closet, and a bathroom with a toilet, cabinet, sink, and tiny shower inside. Steve was pretty disappointed that there would be no more baths or showers with his girlfriend, at least for a while. Steve put the new egyptian cotton spread on the bed and hung up their clothes in the closet. Thirty minutes later Andy came back looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey doll, you ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah just a little tired, they gave me a mild sedative, I was a bit nervous." Andy explained. The two got comfortable and curled up on the brand new comforter, only to be rudely woken by an orderly a few hours later. She said she had a few questions, but couldn't that have waited till morning? He was uncomfortable sitting in his boxers in front of a stranger. The sleepy and grumpy Andy was having trouble answering.

"Do you think you could finish this up tomorrow? Andy has had a long day and she is tired." Steve said and the nurse gave him a dark glare.

"Sir, I'm only doing my job." She snapped. Steve could tell Andy was getting frustrated and on the verge of tears. She couldn't think on sedatives, not to mention she clearly had issues with her brain, which the nurse should be aware of. Andy looked at Steve, her eyes were pleading with him to do something so she could go back to sleep.

"Please let her go back to sleep, she is clearly frustrated and she has a brain disorder." Steve hissed.

"Sir this is standard procedure and she cannot get out of it just because of her last name." The nurse snarled. At that moment Andy broke down in tears and Steve was pissed. He breathed in deeply before speaking in a firm tone.

"She will be able to answer your questions more clearly in the morning, please leave and let her rest." The nurse finally gave up and left. Andy was upset and confused, why had she been woken up for questions? Why couldn't the nurse tell she wasn't up for any sort of conversation? Why had she agreed to come to this place? Steve soothed her and rubbed her back as she drifted off again. They were informed in the morning that the nurse had been told not bother Andy if she was asleep, and she was let go for harassing a patient. Steve still went on missions, but he made sure he was back by night fall. He came back to the facility one night and found that Andy hadn't eaten her dinner. He knew Andy wasn't picky, she usually ate whatever her nutritionist told her to, even if it looked like a rotten leaf.

"Baby? Aren't you hungry?" Steve questioned as he changed out of his uniform and into some sweatpants.

"They put me on a new medication, I'm feeling a little sick." She groaned.

"I'll go see if I can get you some crackers or ginger ale." He said and kissed her forehead. Steve pulled on a shirt and went to to Cafeteria, which was luckily opened all night long. There was a young man looking bored out of his skull.

"Sorry to bother you this late, but I'm a live in caregiver and m girlfriend is not feeling well. Could I maybe get a packet of crackers or a can of ginger ale?" He asked and the man perked up.

"Well we're out of crackers until the truck arrives in the morning, but I think there is some off brand ginger ale." He told him and retrieved a can from the back."

"Thanks." He said wearily.

"Hey man, I know this sucks and it's hard right now, but it gets better. I was trapped in here ones, but I like to think I'm a better person for it. Trust me your girlfriend will be right as rain in a few months." He told him.

"Thanks, I'm just trying to take it a day at a time and be there for her."

"Right now that's exactly what she needs." He assured him.

"So what about you? Have you eaten yet?" The man asked.

"No, I've been running on E all day." He sighed.

"Well if you want something, just come back and I'll heat you up some meatloaf." Steve smiled and went back to the room. He gave Andy the ginger ale and she took a few sips.

"How was therapy today?" He wondered.

"Rough, I missed you." She confessed.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could be with you during therapy, but it's not allowed. They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked, Steve really didn't want to rip someone a new asshole for hurting his girl, but he would.

"No, they just aren't very sensitive about touchy stuff, it's like the want me to cry." She confessed.

"Well honey they probably do, they have to get to the root and it's going to take some digging." The nausea only lasted a couple days and was replaced with a different side effect, which Steve honestly didn't hate. It was a Friday evening, Steve returned from a meeting to find Andy laying on the bed, completely naked.

"Um babe?" He swallowed hard and tried to keep his cool.

"Steve!" She got up and pounced on him, trying to tear off his uniform.

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down, give me a second here." He got his uniform off. "Is this a good idea? Are we even allowed to do this? I don't want to hurt you." He reasoned.

"The nurse doesn't start her rounds for another hour, I don't have any physical restrictions, and they can't kick me out for making love to my boyfriend, when they put me on a medication that makes me this horny." She told him. Steve was halfway there and he knew Andy wasn't far off either, when she stopped. Steve popped an eye open and looked up at her, she was holding her head in her hand and started to groan.

"Baby? What's wrong?" He questioned.

"My head hurts." She looked like she would have fallen over if he hadn't had a hold of her hips.

"Babe I'm going to lift you off of me and go get the doctor." He told her before gently picking her up and moving her. Steve helped her put a robe on and dressed himself before leaving the room. He explained what had happened to the doctor and he looked her over.

"While sex is actually encouraged as a source of stress relief for the patients and we offer free prophylactics, I don't think that is something Andy's brain can handle at the moment." The doctor said and Steve nodded.

"Then fix the dosage, I've never been this horny in my life!" She growled in frustration.

"I'll see what I can do." The doctor told her with a look of sympathy. The doctor left and Steve held Andy close.

"Baby I promise this will get better." He reassured her.

"What if it doesn't? What if they can't fix me?" She cried.

"Baby please have a little faith, if not for yourself, for me." He begged.

"Ok, I'll try."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was visiting day and Tony came to see them, and he was not thrilled about Andy's condition.

"Why does she look so thin?" Tony questioned.

"It's the medication Tony, they're still trying to find the right dosage." Steve told him. Tony could see that this was taking a toll on Steve too, he looked tired and frustrated.

"Is she being treated properly?" Tony wondered.

"Why don't you ask me? I'm sitting right here." Andy huffed.

"Are you being treated well?" Tony asked.

"Yes, the program is hard, but it's fair." She sighed. "What are they saying in the papers?" She questioned.

"Some mutants are angry, they just don't understand." Tony told her. "I know this is hard for you, and this feels like the right option, but have you considered the surgery?" Tony suggested. Steve's face fell, they had talked about it, it just seemed so risky.

"We've talked about it, it's really risky." Andy confessed. "I'm not one to take the easy way out, but I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm in constant pain, I can barely eat, I'm stressed, and I can't be intimate with my boyfriend." She said as tears pooled in her eyes.

"If that's what you want, we can do that. I have the top surgeons in the country at my disposal." Tony offered. The three of them discussed it and came to the decision, she would have the surgery. A week before the surgery Steve took her out to dinner, while they were waiting for dessert Steve got down on one knee.

"Are you serious?" She asked and a large grin spread across her face.

"I asked for Tony's blessing this morning." He told her, nervously biting his lip.

"I would do anything to have been a fly on that wall." She giggled.

"So, are you going to say yes, because my knee is starting to hurt?"

"I don't know, it's kind of nice having you on your knees for a change." She laughed and Steve blushed.

"Andy." He scolded.

"Of course I'll marry you." Steve stood up and slipped the ring on her finger, the whole restaurant clapped. Steve kissed her, Andy grabbed him by the tie and whispered in his ear.

"What do you say we skip dessert and head home to celebrate?" She suggested.

"I like that idea, maybe you'll get to see me on my knees a little more." He said quietly. Steve wasn't naturally submissive in the bedroom, but he'd do anything for Andy. If she wanted to try something new, he'd try it. The first time she asked him to beg he thought she was joking, he started laughing, and kinda killed the mood. People who knew Cap would never guess he had a kinky side. In conversation he'd blush at the word sex, in private he did things most people wouldn't dream of. Steve and Andy went home, had a bit of fun, and fell asleep in each other's arms, dreading what was to come.

The day before the surgery Steve and Andy met in the bathroom. Steve started the shower and pulled her close.

"Steve I'm scared." Andy said, looking to the ground. He put his finger under and chin and tilted her head up.

"I know, just don't think about it right now. Just relax." Andy took a deep breath and let it out. The couple undressed and got into the shower. Steve washed her hair one last time and she tried to enjoy it. When they got out, Steve dried her hair and got to work.

"Don't look in the mirror while I'm cutting, it will only make it worse." Steve advised. He cut her hair until it was short enough to pull out the razor. Andy stared at it for a moment, lost in thought.

"Do you need to take a break doll?" He asked and she shook her head, she wanted to get it over with. When Steve was done she looked in the mirror and sighed.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you." He said and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go eat dinner."

"No, I can't go eat with the team." She argued.

"What did I say this morning?"

"I'm beautiful and if anyone says otherwise you'll kick their ass." She huffed.

"Damn right."

The next morning they went to the hospital and met the surgeon. Under normal circumstances she would have met him sooner, but this was anything but normal. He walked in and Andy had to admit he was pretty attractive, she just hopped there was a big brain behind the pretty face.

"Good morning Miss Stark, my name is Steven Strange and I'll be your surgeon. It's time to go back now." He told her. Tony hugged her and Steve gave her a kiss before they took her away. Steve sat in the waiting area, while Tony kept pacing back and forth.

"I'm going to the chapel." Steve announced, sounding a little distraught.

"Can I come with you?" He asked and Steve gave him an odd look.

"Sure." He answered.

"I just.. I don't want to be alone right now." Tony confessed. Tony followed him to the chapel and sat down beside of him in one of the pews. Tony looked over at Steve, who was praying, he folded his hands and looked up at the cross. Tony hadn't been to church since he was little, he wasn't sure if he believed in a higher power, but Steve certainly did and it seemed to give him hope.Tony closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

'Hey God, I know it's been a while, but I could really use some of that hope right about now. I've lost Andy before, because of my own stupidity. Please don't take her from me.' He pleaded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Andy woke up in the recovery room, feeling off. It took her a moment to figure out where she was. Dr. Strange was standing at the foot of her bed.

"The surgery was successful, it should be much easier for you to control your powers along with your ability to make cognitive moral decisions." He told her. "Your father and Steve are just outside, if you'd like to see them." He added.

"Who is Steve?" She asked in confusion.

"Steve Rogers, your fiance." He said, but there was no look of recognition on her face. Strange went out into the hall and explained the situation to Steve and Tony.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were the top surgeon in the country. How did this happen?" Tony fumed.

"I'm not sure what went wrong, or if it even has anything to do with the surgery. I'll run some tests and try to figure this out, her memory could come back on it's on, maybe showing her something familiar will help." He suggested. "Other things have been known to spark a person's memory, such as familiar scents, foods, phrases, and sex." He said.

"She just had surgery and has no clue who I am, sex is definitely off the table." Steve huffed. Tony went into the room to check on Andy, Steve hung back in the doorway.

"Hey, sweetheart." Tony greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"M' head hurts." She whimpered. Tony shot Strange a look and he went to up her morphine dosage.

"Hey Andy, I'd like you to meet someone." Tony said and motioned for Steve to walk over. Steve sat down beside of her and took her engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Andy, I'm Steve, I know you don't remember me, but you told me to keep this safe for you this morning." He handed her the ring, she looked at it, and slipped it on.

"Well, Steve, I can't wait to get to know you again." She smiled. He was surprised how calm she was, but he was even more surprised to find her digging around in his head again.

After Andy left the hospital, Tony and Steve took her to find a wig to wear until her hair grew back.

"How about purple?" Tony suggested, holding up a pixie cut, indigo wig.

"Dad, I'm a diplomat, that is hardly becoming." She scoffed.

"Sweetheart, you haven't had an assignment in months, and it will probably be a while before you have one again."

"Right." She sighed. Tony knew she loved her job, and sometimes it was the only thing that kept her going.

"How about this one?" Steve said and showed her a long brunette wig with a small blue streak.

"I love it." She smiled. As they left the wig shop Tony pulled Steve off to the side and handed him his credit card.

"What's this for?" Steve asked.

"Take her to dinner at Le Bernardin, I'm going to head back to the tower to work." He told him. Steve and Andy went to the restaurant and started talking about how they met.

"Well, Fury sent you washington to introduce a bill on stopping mutant registration, which unfortunately didn't pass. I was assigned as your bodyguard, I knew I was in love with you the first time I saw you, but I pushed it down until we ended up on the island." He informed her.

"What happened on the island, that made your feelings surface?" She wondered and his face redded as he thought back to that time.

"We were both pretty on edge and…. well we took the edge off." He chuckled nervously. Andy looked around and leaned in close to him.

"You know, I'm feeling a little edgy right now, what do you say we get out of here?" She giggled.

"Are you sure? You don't even remember me."

"I may not remember you, but I know you love me." The couple left and used Tony's card to get a hotel room. They entered the room while making out and made their way to the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked for the third time since they left the restaurant.

"Steve how many times do I have to say yes? Take me or I'll start without you." She threatened.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." He teased and a mischievous grin spread across her face. Steve wanted this to feel like her first time, or maybe even better. He took his time and navigated his every move based on her gasps and moans, until he hit the right spot and drove home.

"St-St-Steve! S-S-So close" She panted as her nails lightly raked his back. She came apart in his arms just seconds before he let himself go. Andy laid on Steve's chest and fervently started kissing his neck.

"Are you ready to go again?" Steve asked as he caught his breath.

"No, I just, I want to kiss you… taste you." She licked at nipped at his neck, causing him to let out a low moan.

"So did that jog your memory?" He questioned as she started to calm down a bit.

"No, but I take it that this is pretty vanilla for us." She observed.

"Well we can be pretty adventurous at times, but we do this a lot too. Most the time our thing is the shower, but that will have to wait till those stitches are out. We probably shouldn't have even done this, considering you just had surgery." Steve sighed.

"Yeah well, things are more fun when they're dangerous." She mused and kissed the valley between his pecs. "Now, how about round two?" She wiggled her eyebrows and climbed onto his lap. Though she could feel his excitement pressed against her, he declined.

"How about I change your bandages, you get some rest, some water, and then maybe we'll talk about a very gentle round two." He offered.

They left the hotel the next morning and went back to the tower, only to find Professor Xavier in the common room.

"Professor?" She questioned.

"Andrea, it's good to see you. I have a favor to ask."


End file.
